


Funny You Should Ask

by Catholicism_and_comics



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hair cut, I mean this isn't really an AU but we are rolling with it, M/M, also they wind up showering together but its pg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catholicism_and_comics/pseuds/Catholicism_and_comics
Summary: Matt needs to get a haircut. Thankfully Foggy is there to help.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event





	Funny You Should Ask

Like most of these ideas, it started with booze.

Matt was a few beers in and was resting his head in Foggy's lap (it was so comfortable. So very comfortable.) and holding Foggy's hand (Foggy insisted on it). The only thing that annoyed him was the way his hair flopped in his face. It was too long. Something had to be done about it. 

Matt then made the mistake of voicing this to Foggy.

"Well, I think Marci has some clippers," Foggy said. Matt bristled at this. Foggy started rubbing the back of Matt's hand with his thumb. "Relax, dude. I know you guys hate each other. But I could ask her to borrow them to cut your hair."

Matt thought this was a significant improvement and nodded. This was a mistake. A wave of nausea rolled over him. Matt batted Foggy's hands away and sat up, despite Foggy's protest.

"Nauseous," Matt managed to get out. 

"Okay, I think you've had enough," Foggy said, moving Matt's beer can over. "You're such a lightweight." 

After a few moments, when Matt was sure he wasn't going to puke, Foggy asked if Matt should go to bed. "Yeah, probably." Matt made his way to bed and fell asleep. He slept soundly.

\--

The next morning, Matt woke up with a headache. He could hear Foggy bumbling about the kitchen, opening cabinets. Then the cracking of eggs. Foggy hummed a tune as he cooked what Matt guessed were eggs. Matt waited until it smelled like the eggs were done, and then stumbled into the kitchen. "Good morning!" Foggy said, the smile on his face conveyed in his tone.

Matt groaned. "How are you so awake?"

"You drank way too much last night." Foggy stirred the eggs. "Would you like breakfast? Its eggs and coffee."

Matt nodded and Foggy split the eggs he was cooking onto two plates, then fished another mug from the cabinet. He poured coffee in it, then slid the coffee and eggs over to Matt. "At your 11 o'clock and noon," Foggy said. 

Matt felt his way over to the eggs and coffee. "Thanks," he said. 

Foggy too a few bites of egg. "So I texted Marci about borrowing her clippers, and she said I could pick them up tonight. "

"Why does she even have clippers anyways?"

"I think they're to cut her new boy's hair." 

Matt rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you know how to cut hair?" 

"I am confident enough that I can watch a YouTube video and replicate it."

"Fine. But if I'm bald, its your fault."

\--

Later that night, Foggy and Matt shuffled into the bathroom. 

"Okay, so I think this will be easiest if you sit down on... actually, hang on, I'm gonna go get a chair..." Matt heard Foggy leave and bumble around in the kitchen, grab a chair and accidentally hit one of the legs against the counter, then bring it into the bathroom (and hit the leg against the door jamb). "And ta-da!" Foggy did jazz hands in the direction of the chair. "Okay, the chair is at your two o'clock, about three steps in front of you." Matt felt it out and sat in the chair. 

"You ready?" Foggy asked.

Matt thought about all the hair that would accumulate on his shirt, how he would have to wash it several times before he got all the hair off.

Foggy turned on the clippers.

"Hang on," Matt raised his hand, then shucked his shirt off and threw it in the corner. He heard Foggy's heart-rate increase as he flicked the clippers off. 

"Why did you just take your shirt off?"

"Hair's gonna get all over it," Matt said matter-of-factly. 

"Cool, cool," Foggy paused. "Wait, should I take off my shirt?"

"Not like I'll be able to tell."

Foggy sighed and paused for a moment, then reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Matt faintly felt the temperature of the room increase.

"Uhhhh..." Foggy put down the clippers. "I should probably section your hair first." He ran the comb through Matt's hair. The teeth bit his scalp. Foggy ran the comb through again and again, flipping hair from one side to another, humming questioningly. Foggy then tapped something on his phone. 

"Foggy?" 

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm referencing the video. Don't want to irrevocably fuck up your hair." 

"Ah." Matt swallowed. "Seems wise."

Foggy leaned in a bit behind Matt and started the clippers. He placed it on Matt's neck. Matt nearly jumped.

"I need you to hold still here," and woah, when did Foggy get so close to Matt's ear? Foggy's breath tickled it. 

"Okay," Matt squeaked out. Foggy ran the trimmer along the back of Matt's head. The buzzing rang through his skull and down his spine. It was overwhelming in a nice way. Foggy would run the clippers up to the crown of Matt's hair, where the part was, and then would swoop away and carefully deposit the hair in a trashcan. Despite this, bits of hair fell down over Matt's shoulders and onto his legs. Occasionally Foggy's other arm brushed against Matt's back. Matt tried not to jump. 

"Okay, now I'm gonna need you to tilt your head," Foggy said, and gently pushed Matt's head until he tilted it. Faintly, Matt wondered why his heart rate was increasing. Foggy ran the clippers along the side of Matt's head. Then Foggy gently pushed Matt's head to the other side and started cutting it again. The method of placing hair in the trash can continued, and hair still rained down onto Matt.

Then Foggy stopped and ran his hands along the sides and back of Matt's hair. Loose hair fell down. Matt felt either lightheaded or drunk. 

Foggy picked up his phone again and flicked at the screen, looking at the video. Matt faintly heard snapping noises as Foggy changed the guard.

The second time was similar to the first: hair falling, Foggy's breath on Matt's neck, Foggy's hand brushing up against Matt's back, and the ever persistent buzzing ringing through Matt's skull. 

Eventually Foggy stopped and ran his hand along Matt's head, again. Matt thought he'd like to have Foggy do that over and over again. Foggy changed the guard again. And again, he ran the clippers over Matt's head, while small hairs fell down. 

Then after Foggy was done with cutting along the sides and back, he set down the clippers. He flicked through bits of the video, then took a deep breath, his heart rate skyrocketing. Matt heard the sounds of a guard snapping off, but nothing replacing it. Foggy took another deep breath. "OKay, buddy, this next bit is sharpening the hairline, and I really don't feel comfortable doing that." 

"We can skip it if you aren't comfortable with it," Matt said. 

Foggy let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. If you want to run your feelers over the sides and back to feel if its good, go ahead."

Matt ran his finers along his scalp. It was, from a technical standpoint, a shoddy haircut. Bits of hair along the ears were still there, the blending of one length to another wasn't always smooth, and parts of the length were definitely uneven. Matt pointed out the bits along the ears. 

"Okay, shit, I think I'm gonna do that with scissors if that's okay with you." Matt nodded, and Foggy bent over Matt's ear. A few snipping sounds later, Foggy had Matt turn his head. Foggy then did the same thing on the other side. "Better?"

Matt ran his fingers along his ears. "Yeah," he replied.

"Okay then, I'm gonna get started on the top of the head." Foggy then sectioned hair on the top of Matt's head. Again the teeth bit into Matt's scalp. Matt wanted to squirm. Then Foggy stopped, letting out a hum of displeasure. "Hey, Matt?" 

"Yeah?"

"I just realized I need your hair to be wet for this part."

"Oh."

"Would you mind sticking your head under the sink?"

Matt got up and turned on the water, then checked the temperature. He stuck his head under the faucet. "Better?" he asked.

Foggy grabbed one of the towels hanging up and dried Matt's hair so it wasn't dripping. "Now that you aren't soaking wet, yeah. Now sit."

Matt sat back down on the chair. Foggy sectioned Matt;s hair (again) and absentmindedly hummed. He started lifting and cutting hair, working from the front to the back.

Now that Matt's senses weren't filled with white noise, he could pay more attention to other details around him. Foggy's sweat mingled with Matt's, and Foggy's heartbeat, while a bit elevated, was still steady and reassuring. Matt could also feel brief touches of Foggy's fingers in his hair and his breath ghosting the crown of Matt's head. 

Foggy then combed Matt's head for loose bits of hair, accidentally getting hair over his chest in the process. He looked down. "Well, that's not great," Foggy said. 

"What happened?"

"Accidentally got your hair all over myself. " 

"Oh."

"Yeah, apparently I'm gonna need a shower after this, too."

"You could join me," Matt heard a voice say. He realized it was himself.

"Uhhhhh..." Foggy's heart rate increased. 

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean anything by it," Matt backpedaled. 

"Unless you think it might be helpful?" Foggy asked, cautiously. "For making sure you got all the hair off?"

"Ummm... I guess?" Matt said. 

"Yes, or no?"

"Sure but I'm leaving my boxers on."

Matt got up, took off his pants, entered the shower, and turned the water on. Foggy stared at him. "What?" Matt asked. 

"You don't wait for the water to warm up?"

"I don't want to waste any."

Foggy sighed. "You savage." He shucked off his pants too, then stuck his hand in the shower. "Scoot over, its warm enough."

Matt took a few steps over as Foggy stepped in. Foggy then grabbed the shampoo and attempted to dump some in Matt's hair. Matt raised an arm to defend himself. 

"Quit squirming- I wanna wash your hair-" Foggy said, trying to get the shampoo in Matt's hair. 

Matt pouted. Foggy's heart raced. "Its good for your hair. Shampoo and conditioner. You could learn to use some."

"Soap works perfectly fine-"

"And you have a promising career as a standup comedian." Foggy held out the shampoo bottle. "Now let me see your head. You might need to sit for this one though." 

"Ugh, fine." Matt sat down and Foggy bent over and lathered the shampoo on his hands, then started working it into Matt's hair, massaging Matt's scalp along the way. The smell of artifical mint and orange filled the room. Having Foggy's hands in his hair was soothing, providing a calming counterpoint to the overwhelming shampoo. 

"Okay, now I'm gonna rinse your hair, okay?" Matt nodded as Foggy took the shower head off of the wall and sprayed down Matt's hair. "I'm gonna condition your hair now, okay?" The artifical smell of coconut joined the mint and orange, which had started to dissapate. As Foggy worked the conditioner into Matt's hair, it occured to him that his hair smelled like Foggy's.

"Okay, and stand up--"

"Are you just gonna leave this in my hair?" 

"For a bit. It will help soften your hair."

"Okay?" Matt paused. "I'm good to soap down, right?"

"Yeah," Foggy said, and opened his soap. 

"No," Matt grabbed Foggy's shoulder. "Please don't."

"And what's wrong with my soap?"

"It smells terrible."

"There is no way its that bad."

"It smells awful. It makes me sneeze. It dries out your skin. You aren't putting it on me. I have other soap here. Please use it."

"Fine you drama queen." Foggy held out his hand. "Soap?"

Matt held out the bar of soap. Foggy grabbed it, then started lathering up, before passing the soap back. The scent dulled Foggy's hair care products. The combination smelled nice. 

They finished up their shower in relative silence, Foggy washing the conditioner from Matt's hair, before exiting the shower. Matt dried himself off, and slipped off his underwear, before wrapping a towel around himself. 

"Shameless, Murdock," Foggy said as he dried off, slipping off his soaking underwear too. He tied the towel around his waist. "Give a guy some warning."

"I'll try to remember the next time we shower together." Foggy snorted.

"Think we can clean the bathroom tomorrow? I'm tired," Foggy asked.

"Sure," Matt said. It wasn't ideal, but acceptable.

They each went to their seperate beds, and that night, Matt's dreams were filled with soft fingers combing through his hair and the smell of coconut. When Matt woke up, he laid in bed, contemplating.

"Oh, shit," he thought.


End file.
